BlackRobot et cie
by Sangoha
Summary: Séries de OS avec ou sans lien avec les aventures de Sander Jones, mon OC un peu détraquée. Cela comprendra des OS sur sa vie d'avant, sa vie de maintenant, sa vie hypothétique d'après. Troisième OS classé M : UA Reverse
1. Cet enfoiré de coureur - Partie 1

**Hey tout le monde!**

 **Bon, je sais, j'avais dit que vous auriez de mes nouvelles dans une ou deux semaines. Et ça fait maintenant deux semaines… Mais bon, j'ai des excuses : les examens! Mais bref. On ne parle pas de ça. Ca pique un peu trop.**

 **Je suis donc de retour avec un OS en deux parties, inspiré d'une idée originale de ma lectrice la plus assidue : Irenee Moriarty. Elle voulait savoir ce qui passe du côté de notre beau blond et de comment il est tombé amoureux d'une ado caractérielle et pas franchement sympa comme Sander...**

 **Bon, trève de bavardage, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

 **Disclamer : Bon, il n'y a que Sander qui m'appartient, parce que les autres persos et la trame principale sont de MARVEL alors que la trame narrative vient de Irenee Moriarty**

* * *

-Nous sommes attaqués!

Ca hurle dans tous les sens. Partout. Les soldats entament une danse sans nous. Parce que nous sommes trop fragiles pour faire parti de cette bataille, qu'ils disent. Mais à quoi ça peut nous servir d'avoir eu mal, si on ne peut pas se battre? Fragment de douleur qui passe dans mes os, d'un souvenir pas si lointain. D'expériences qui trouent la peau et qui bousille les organes. Qui date d'il y a si peu de temps. Quelques jours tout au plus. Une main resserre sa prise sur la mienne.

 _Viens. Allons nous battre._

Wanda. Wanda qui est toujours là. Qui sera toujours là. Qui sait. Tout le temps. Mieux encore maintenant. Je passe ses genoux sous mon bras. Elle enroule ses mains autour de mon cou. Le froid et ma course me coupent le souffle. Mais c'est acceptable. Supportable. Je la dépose près d'un arbre. Repère rapidement le terrain. Formes noire et violette au loin. BlackRobot et Hawkeye.

-On se rejoint là, ok?

Elle hoche la tête. Serre encore un peu mes doigts.

-Fait attention à toi grand frère.

Je l'embrasse sur le front.

-C'est moi qui devrait te dire de faire attention.

Elle sourit doucement.

 _Court._

Je m'exécute sans rien dire. Me rapproche du bunker qu'ils sont sur le point de compromettre. Il lance une flèche. Je la dévie du bout du doigt. Il en lance une autre. Même traitement. Je me rapproche rapidement. J'ai l'impression qu'ils bougent au ralenti. Je la regarde elle. Ses sourcils, fondus dans son bandeau de maquillage noir, se froncent. Ses yeux si bleus s'assombrissent lentement. Son visage, qu'on m'avait vendu impassible sur le champ de bataille, est finalement si expressif, si on fait attention aux petits détails. Dommage qu'elle soit dans le camp adverse. Dommage qu'elle soit du côté de Tony Stark. Elle est mignonne. Je lui fait une petite pichenette. Même traitement pour l'archer qui l'accompagne. Ils tombent au sol. Elle, la tête la première dans la neige, hilarante, l'autre sur le dos, moins drôle. Je m'arrête quelques instants. Souris pour me donner un peu de contenance.

-Vous l'aviez pas vu venir, hein?

Et je repars, me félicitant d'entendre un tir atteindre l'ennemi.

oOo

Ils sont là. Comme prévu. Ultron s'avance, majestueux. Wanda le suit, méfiante, un peu. Le regard rivé sur BlackRobot. Je me demande pourquoi elle concentre son attention sur elle. C'est la moins forte. Celle que je peux mettre au tapis facilement, sans la bête qui l'accompagne souvent. Sans son géant vert. Comme sur les vidéos que Strucker nous a montré. Les vidéos d'elle, le visage déformé de rage, un peu comme son compagnon. Je ne sais pas qu'il est, d'ordinaire. Je sais simplement que quand ils sont deux, ils deviennent une créature de cauchemar. Mais que seule, elle n'est pas grand chose. Simplement une enfant des rues. Qui se bat à la déloyale. Comme nous. Muscles qui se tendent. Coup d'envoie. Je ne sais pas qui je frappe. Simplement que je le fais. Marteau qui passe devant mes yeux. Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une bonne arme. Je le prends entre mes doigts. Mauvaise idée. La force de ce bout de ferrail me propulse à terre. Et pour pimenter le tout, je me retrouve avec une barre en pleine gueule. La salope. Profiter d'un moment de faiblesse comme ça…

-T'avais pas vu ça venir, hein?

A reprendre mon expression favorite aussi, avec un sourire conquérant sur le visage. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser brièvement que j'ai réussi à la faire sourire. Que c'est beau. Que ça éclaire son visage un peu trop blanc.. Dans un autre monde, j'aurai pu la draguer. Dans un monde sans Tony Stark, on aurait pu sortir ensemble. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est de son côté. Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être de son côté. Elle vient de la rue. Comme nous. Elle devrait savoir que les riches ne font que des victimes collatérales. Et qu'ils s'en sortent toujours. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre. Qu'elle ne puisse pas être de notre côté. Du côté des opprimés.

-Pourquoi vous le défendez tous?

Je généralise. Même si je ne pense qu'à elle. Qu'à cette enfant qui n'en a jamais été une. Parce qu'on ne peut pas l'être, quand on vit sur l'asphalte. Elle penche la tête. Fronce les sourcils. Indécise. Et pourtant même pas capable de formuler la question qui lui chatouille la gorge. Elle ne comprend pas. Comment ne peut-elle pas comprendre?! Ca m'énerve. Elle m'énerve d'être si sotte.

-Pourquoi vous défendez tous Stark?

Je crache son nom comme de l'acide. Révulsé. Et puis une voix s'incruste dans ma tête.

 _Qu'est ce que tu fous?_

Wanda. Merde. A cause de cette gamine ignorante, j'en ai oublié mon objectif. De tous les défoncer. D'anéantir les Avengers. En face, elle se met à parler. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne l'écoute plus. Il n'est pas l'heure de faire de la philosophie. Ni l'heure de la convaincre de rejoindre nos rangs. Je lui fonce dessus. La propulse contre le sol. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je m'attaque à Captain America. Je sais qu'avec lui, il est inutile de discuter. Mais il est adroit. Il a des gestes trop précis. Ca m'épuise. Et puis il se rapproche de BlackRobot. Pas génial. Je grimace. Mais je sais que Wanda n'est pas loin. Qu'elle va bientôt les neutraliser. Elle s'occupe du soldat. Et une voix éclate. Dans l'air. Un peu aïgu. Un peu grave. La voix mécanique d'un robot qui ne devrait pas avoir d'émotions. Du robot de Chicago.

-Putain mais vous êtes cons ou ça se passe comment?! On a pas besoin de se battre entre nous! On est pareil putain!

Alors elle aussi, elle s'est rendue compte de ça? Que nous sommes un peu les mêmes, au fond. Qu'on est simplement de chaque côté de la barrière.

-Je sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvé à HYDRA. Peut-être que vous vouliez plus de pouvoir. Ou que vous vouliez servir votre pays… Je m'en contrefous. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous suivez un Stark maintenant. Et que c'est jamais bon de suivre un Stark. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir!

Je sens une colère sourde monter en moi. Comment peut-elle nous reprocher de fréquenter un Stark?! Comment peut-elle…?!

 _Pietro, laisse-la parler._

Wanda sait toujours tout. S'en devient agaçant.

-En plus, moi, j'ai compris votre petit jeu! Toujours à être l'un à côté de l'autre. Vous croyiez que personne ne pigerait?! Pas de pot parce que moi j'ai compris!

Elle commence à me faire sérieusement chier. Je sens tout mon corps se tendre. Parce que je ne suis pas à ma vitesse habituelle. Et parce qu'elle m'agace. Wanda me prend le bras. Parce que elle, ça l'intéresse, son charabia. J'en ai rien à foutre, moi. Elle me gonfle, cette gamine qui croit tout savoir. Parce qu'elle ne sait rien. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi on est là. Et elle se permet de critiquer nos choix. La façon dont on vit notre vie. A vouloir éliminer celui qui nous a tout prit. A l'instant où sa voix se casse, je passe ses défenses devenues inexistantes et la plaque au sol. Wanda n'a plus qu'à finir le travail. Ses beaux yeux bleus se retrouvent englouti par du rouge.

-Un jour, tu comprendras.

oOo

-On va rester longtemps comme ça?

Attente. Inquiétude aussi. Depuis qu'on s'est confronté aux vengeurs, Wanda ne parle plus. Elle réfléchit. Elle réfléchit beaucoup. Je me doute que ça un rapport avec BlackRobot. Avec son intervention étrange. Avec son idée que nous sommes les mêmes. Avec notre idée que nous sommes les mêmes. Elle doit se dire que nous avons raison. Que nous devrions nous allier à Stark. Et Ultron se contente de la regarder. De la craindre. Je le sens dans son regard rougeoyant. Je sens qu'il attend quelque chose. Autre que son corps qui se modèle lentement. Je suppose qu'il attend que Wanda ai fini de réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, moi, je tourne en rond. Parce que je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise à côté de ce robot sans coeur. Il a arraché le bras d'un homme sans même s'en rendre compte. Il a ordonné à Wanda de se faire du mal. Il devait bien se douter que Barton pourrait la mettre hors d'état de nuir. Il sait tout. Il devait savoir qu'il ne se laisserai pas faire. Et je pense moi aussi aux paroles que je croyais insensées du robot. Parce que je sais qu'elle a vécu quelque chose de similaire. Elle était du mauvais côté de la barrière, il y a si longtemps, selon ce qu'en disent les médias. Ils ont peut-être tord. Mais le fait est qu'elle vivait dans la rue, aidant son frère dans son trafic d'êtres humains. Et qu'elle a décidé de se ranger aux côtés d'un géant vert destructeur pour faire sa pénitence. Ne devrions-nous pas faire de même? Ne devrions-nous pas nous ranger du côté du mal pour répondre de nos actes? Nous avons aidé à détruire entièrement Johannesburg. Nous avons détruis quelques dizaines de vies. Tout est de notre faute. La culpabilité me troue l'estomac. Mais personne ne m'écoute. Personne n'entend ces sentiments qui me dévorent. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je tourne en rond.

 _Pietro._

Arrêt immédiat. Wanda se lève. Me prend la main. Je me demande pourquoi. Elle fait un rapide tour de la pièce. Passe ses doigts sur le corps inachevé de notre allié.

 _On ne devrait pas rester là. On ne devrait pas le laisser détruire le monde._

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle veut venger les vies que nous avons prises de sa faute. Elle ferme les yeux. Lit dans l'esprit en formation de ce foetus de métal. Et une vague de détresse m'envahit tout entier. Putain. Elle se recule. Je passe devant elle. La protéger. A tout prix. Toujours.

-Vous ne voulez pas sauver le monde…

Regard rougeoyant qui se fige sur elle.

-BlackRobot avait raison. Il n'est jamais sage de suivre un Stark.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment mais la pièce éclate en milles morceaux. Le pouvoir écarlate de Wanda se rebelle contre nos alliés de métal.

 _Il faut partir. Il faut tout détruire._

Je ne réfléchis pas. Pas le temps. Mon corps se lance à toute vitesse. Débranche tous les fils, sans même penser à contredire ma soeur. Elle sait. Elle sait tout. Tout le temps. Je fonce dans le tas. Attaque les armées de ferraille. Je ne les ai jamais trouvé rassurant de toute façon. Ca sonne comme une délivrance pour mon corps. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi. Ni comment. Mais je suis soulagé de m'extirper de cette force robotique. Je ne pense pas à la suite. Détruit tout ce qui pourrait nous nuir. Hurlement. Je me retourne. Vois Wanda se faire envahir. Je la récupère sur mon dos. Elle est lourde. Et blessée. Mais on a quand même réussi, à nous deux, à mettre en pièce le prototype de corps qu'Ultron s'était fabriqué. Et nous voilà maintenant sur la route. Je sens le vent qui me fouette le visage un peu trop fort. Et j'ai un peu peur pour elle. Elle est amochée. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

 _Arrête._

Je ne pense pas. Freine immédiatement. Je la pose délicatement près d'un arbre, au soleil. Elle y appose sa tête. Ferme ses yeux si beaux.

-Ils faut qu'on les retrouve. Il faut qu'on les prévienne du plan d'Ultron.

-Quel plan?

Elle m'explique. Je sens mes poings se fermer. Monstre.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve.

Je hoche la tête. Elle se concentre. Son front se plisse. Des rides se forment autour de ses yeux. Mais je ne lui dirai jamais. Et puis révélation.

-Cours. Cours jusque dans le Minnesota.

Et dans le ciel s'envolent une armée de robots tueurs. Parce que rester au même endroit risque de les compromettre et ils le savent.

o0o

 _On y est_.

Je sens mes jambes qui ne me tiennent plus. Mon ventre a arrêté de grogner depuis longtemps, lasse de ne pas avoir de ressources suffisantes pour alimenter mon énergie trop vite dépensée. Je tremble d'un peu partout. Et j'ai peur de la lâcher. De la laisser tomber. Cela fait bien vingt minutes que j'ai peur. Que je sens mes muscles qui ne tiennent plus. Qui ne suivent plus. Délivrance. Je m'arrête. Je crois qu'on a fait assez de bruit. Les vengeurs sortent un à un de leur planque. Mais je vois trop flou pour relever quoi que ce soit. Et puis elle apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Celle qui nous a aidé à comprendre. Je crois. Je crois que c'est elle qui a incité notre rébellion.

-Jones…

Je souris. Parce que la voir veut dire que j'ai fini de courir. Ses traits se tordent de douleur. Elle balance son poing contre mon visage. Mais je ne sens plus grand chose. J'encaisse sans rien dire. J'ai fini de courir. Wanda tombe sur le sol. Un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Je me sens léger. Je tente de bloquer ses pieds, qu'elle lance comme des armes contre mon corps meurtri. Mais je crois que je m'emmêle. Je tombe. Gémit sans vraiment m'en rendre totalement compte. Nous sommes arrivés. On a réussi. Je crois que mes yeux se ferment. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se ferment. Je me concentre sur ce qu'elle dit. Sur sa voix.

-Vous êtes pathétiques.

Je souris. Parce que c'est vrai. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Pourtant, je suis heureux. Je suis heureux d'être pathétique. Cela rachète peut-être un peu le mal que j'ai fait… Je sens deux mains fortes qui me soulèvent. Un bras qui s'enroule sous mon aisselle, une tête qui se fraie un chemin, pour que l'épaule me soutienne entièrement. Je me sens bas. Je baisse les yeux. Elle me porte. Comment peut-elle me porter, ce petit bout de femme, si menu? Elle m'accompagne dans une pièce. Il fait bon, là-dedans. Un peu moins chaud que dehors. J'ai vraiment envie de dormir… Elle se met à hurler. Me réveille un peu.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu cours?

Je fais le calcul dans ma tête. Mais tout est un peu flou. Je mets du temps à répondre. Je crois. Elle attend. Sans rien dire. Elle m'attend.

-Je crois que ça fait bien quatre ou cinq heures.

Je crois qu'elle commence à paniquer. J'aimerai bien la rassurer. Lui dire que ça va aller. Mais je ferme mes yeux. Trop tard. Je suis parti.

* * *

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment et je voulais absolument vous poster cet OS aujourd'hui. En attendant qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que je n'ai pas dépeint Pietro comme trop OOC (je crois que les lettres sont dans cet ordre là…)**

 **Et maintenant, il est l'heure de vous dire bonne journée et à la prochaine :)**


	2. Premier noël

**Joyeux Réveillon!**

 **En cette période de fêtes, je me suis dit que vous écrire un petit OS ne ferrai pas de mal! Je sais, je devais écrire une deuxième partie à Cet enfoiré de coureur mais je n'en suis pas capable pour le moment. Puisque j'écris en parallèle ma fiction principale, c'est un peu dur de faire de la guimauve alors que Pietro vient de mourir pour Sander. J'essayerai de m'y remettre quand elle ira mieux :)**

 **Bref. Je tiens aussi à dire que ce chapitre est très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude : il s'émancipe totalement des films et vit par lui-même! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime… (oui, je peux enfin écrire une histoire totalement originale, alors ça me rend vachement heureuse!).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Irenee Moriarty - Je pense plus qu'il avait un crush sur elle et que ça c'est transformé en amour un peu plus tard… Mais ouais, il était déjà un peu mordu, d'où ce revirement brutal par rapport au film! Merci pour ces encouragements pour les exams et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi! PS : désolé si je m'y prends tard mais je préfère te répondre sur l'histoire qui convient plutôt que de faire des ponts entre elles et ne pas m'y rentrouver…**

 **Disclamer : Même si c'est noël, je n'ai pas encore reçu d'Avengers comme cadeau. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Je me retrouve donc avec les droits uniquement sur Sander et sa petite vie.**

* * *

-Sander! Laisse moi t'examiner!

Je grogne, tenant mon bras contre moi. Ce n'était qu'une bagarre. Une autre. Pas la dernière. Pas la première. Le seul paramètre qui change, c'est que l'autre avait un couteau. Et je me suis souvenue de trop de choses. J'ai oublié d'esquiver. Ce n'est rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet étranger s'en soucie. Je ne l'aime pas. Il se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il me fait manger, même quand je n'ai pas faim. Quand je me fais mal, il essaie de me réparer. Et quand je n'ai rien, il m'observe. Je sens son regard en permanence dans mon dos. Quand il pense que je ne fais pas attention à lui. Je crois même qu'il a déjà fouillé dans mon sac. Mon gros sac qui rassemble mes maigres possessions. Quelques vêtements. Une gourde. Et ma couverture de bébé. Il y a rajouté quelques boîtes de conserves et un peu d'argent. Je crois que c'était sa paye du mois dernier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se comporte comme ça. C'est pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Parce qu'il est bizarre. Parce qu'il est… gentil. Je crois que c'est le mot. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. C'est Barton qui me l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il était gentil. C'est un mot étrange. Qui ne roule pas dans la bouche. Qui hache. Pas un beau mot. Mais c'est celui qu'on utilise pour le qualifier lui. Bruce. Il m'a demandée de l'appeler comme ça. Bruce. Pas Monsieur. Pas Banner. Juste Bruce. L'autre, il m'a dit de l'appeler Hulk. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois avoir peur de lui. D'eux. Je sais simplement que dans cette planque, je suis un peu en sécurité. Que je peux dormir un peu, puisqu'on alterne nos gardes. Alors je reste. Même si je dois l'entendre me faire des réflexions. Souvent. Et qu'il essaie de me sauver. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi. Dégage!

Il soupire. Se pince l'arrête du nez. Pose sa boîte à pharmacie devant moi. Il sort de la pièce. Enfin, je crois. Je le suis du regard tout du long. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Passe derrière lui. Ecoute à la porte. Je crois qu'il prépare à manger. Je lâche enfin mon bras. Grogne. Ca fait mal. J'enlève mon pull. Regarde les dégâts. La laine s'est collée à ma plaie. C'est ouvert, tout du long. Pas beau. Je prends les bandages, l'antiseptique et un peu de fil. Je sers les dents. Respire un peu plus fort. Il est temps. J'asperge mon bras d'alcool puis enfonce l'aiguille dans ma chair. J'étouffe un gémissement. Je sens des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je me mords la lèvre un peu trop fort. Je saigne de là aussi maintenant. Je n'entends pas que la porte s'ouvre. Qu'il entre. Je sens simplement ses doigts qui s'emmêlent aux miens. Il me guide et m'aide à bien faire. Ses mains sont toutes chaudes, toutes calleuses, un peu trop grandes, et pourtant, je sais qu'il est habitué à faire ça. Ca se voit. Il coud comme on pourrait coudre un bonnet. Avec méthode. Sans se précipiter et pourtant en allant si vite… Il fait un dernier noeud. Lâche son oeuvre et s'empare des bandages.

-Il ne faudra pas mettre d'eau là-dessus avant une petite semaine.

Je hoche la tête. Avec mes larmes encore dans ma gorge. Il lève ses yeux marrons dans les miens. Ils ressemblent à du chocolat. Du chocolat au lait. Chaud et rassurant. J'en ai mangé une fois. C'était un jour comme aujourd'hui. Quand les rues de Chicago étaient pleines de couleurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais au début de l'hiver, les rues sont toujours pleines de couleurs et de lumières. C'est rassurant. Il me sourit. Pas un sourire comme je connais. Pas un sourire qui fait peur. Qui donne des frissons. Non. Ca, c'est un sourire autre. Un sourire qui me fait un peu chaud au coeur. C'est bizarre. Tout en lui est bizarre. Et puis il fronce les sourcils. Sniffe l'air.

-Merde!

Il se précipite dans l'autre pièce. Enlève la casserole du feu. Il l'ouvre. Beaucoup de fumée en sort. Il inspecte la nourriture. Soupire de soulagement. Et puis il se met à rire. Un rire comme son sourire. Qui éclate en bulles tout autour. Ca me démange un peu à l'intérieur. J'aimerai bien faire pareille. Alors j'essaie. Et j'ai l'impression de monter sur un nuage. C'est tout doux et en même temps ça fait mal aux abdos. Je ne comprends pas trop. Mais je ris quand même. Un rire. Un vrai. Quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Que j'avais enfermé dans un coin de mon esprit, avec tant d'autres choses… Au bout d'un moment, je me calme. J'ai mal aux muscles et j'ai envie de m'assoir. Je me pose sur une chaise de notre minuscule cuisine. Il me regarde bizarrement. Il fait tout bizarrement. Même regarder.

-Je ne t'ai jamais entendu rire.

Il a l'air… Perdu. Et brillant en même temps. Brillant… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Mais je ne sais pas comment appeler ça autrement. Je ne sais pas non plus comment il arrive à faire les deux à la fois.

-On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps.

Il hoche la tête. Pose le plat sur notre petite table. Je me lève pour mettre les couverts. C'est dans notre contrat. Il paye notre loyer, fait à manger et moi je m'occupe de la maison. Il dépose un morceau de viande dans mon assiette. Des frites aussi. Il se sert. On se met à manger sans parler. Je mange beaucoup de frites. J'adore ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il regarde dehors, les autres appartements illuminés, les décorations partout.

-Ca te dirait qu'on fasse un tour en ville? Après on pourrait aller à l'église. Je crois savoir qu'en Russie, les messes de minuit sont magnifiques.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, les messes de minuit. Je crois me souvenir que les églises sont les grands bâtiments qu'on trouve dans toutes les villes, toujours magnifiques, et si haut qu'ils atteignent le ciel. Je ne suis jamais allée dedans. Il est peut-être temps. Alors je hoche la tête. On finit de manger. Je change mes vêtements sales pour un legging, un jean, un t-shirt et un gros sweat. Je rajoute mon manteau par dessus. Il fait froid, quand la nuit tombe. Il fait de même. On sort de notre petit appartement. Les rues sont vides. Il est peut-être trop tard? Je ne comprends pas encore bien le système des heures… Il regarde les décorations partout. Les guirlandes, les boules, les bougies, les néons… J'en ai presque la tête qui tourne. Et je vois beaucoup de vieux monsieurs, tout de rouge vêtu. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Avant, je n'avais personne à qui demander. Maintenant, j'ai Bruce. Il est bizarre. Il me fait un peu peur. Mais il peut peut-être m'aider à comprendre…

-Pourquoi un vieux monsieur?

Il fronce les sourcils. Me regarde comme si j'avais mangé une souris crue devant lui. Il scrute mon visage, à la recherche de quelque chose que je ne dois probablement pas comprendre. Et ses yeux perdent un peu de leurs éclats.

-Tu ne sais pas.

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Alors je ne lui dis rien. Il se pince les lèvres. Sert ses poings très fort. Je crois même voir un éclat de vert sur sa peau. Il ferme ses paupières. Inspire. Expire. Il fait ça plusieurs fois. Doucement. Et puis il me prend la main. J'aimerai me dégager. Mais il me tient avec toute sa force, je crois. Et puis, il a l'air bouleversé. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi. Il me conduit jusqu'à un parc pleins de cerfs, de vieux monsieurs, de boîtes enrubannées et de gens ailés pleins de lumière.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que tout ça veut dire?

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Il me fait un peu peur. J'ai peur de revoir Hulk. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment me comporter autour de ce géant vert. Avec Bruce, c'est un peu plus simple. Lui, c'est un humain normal. Pas Hulk. Bruce cherche au fond de mes yeux. Essaie de voir ce que je ne veux pas lui dire. Il soupire. Je crois qu'il a trouvé sa réponse. Je devrais faire encore plus attention à mes expressions du visage.

-Je vais t'expliquer.

Alors il me raconte l'histoire de Noël. C'est comme ça que les gens appellent le 25 Décembre. Il me dit qu'avant, c'était la fête du soleil. Et puis que ça a été la fête de Jésus.

-C'est quoi Jésus?

Il sourit doucement.

-C'est une autre histoire. Je continue sur Noël pour l'instant. Ca te va? Je te raconterai l'histoire de Jésus demain.

-D'accord.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je me perds dans ce qu'il raconte. J'imagine ce vieux monsieur - ce père noël - qui passe dans les cheminées pour donner des cadeaux aux enfants. J'imagine leurs sourires qui réchauffe le coeur, comme celui de Bruce. Je pense à leurs parents, qui ont un peu perdu de cette magie quand on leur a dit que le père noël n'existait pas. Je me dessine un traineau tout rouge qui fend le ciel, ce soir, dans le ciel plein d'étoiles, bien cachées par tous les éclairages de la ville. J'entends, un peu en écho, le oh oh oh retentissant comme un coup de tonnerre, d'un homme en rouge qui veut rendre tout le monde heureux. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, heureux. Ca doit être un sentiment agréable. Bruce en parle comme de quelque chose de très précieux. De très rare aussi. Il parle beaucoup, avec des paillettes dans les yeux. Je ne l'interromps pas. Je l'écoute. C'est doux. Comme mon nouveau matelas. Et puis ses mots s'arrêtent. Il a les joues rouges. La voix un peu rauque de parler autant. Mais il semble…

-Ca veut dire quoi, heureux?

Une fois de plus, il s'arrête. Me regarde avec quelque chose dans le regard. Quelque chose que je n'aime pas. Et que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Il y a pleins de mots que je ne connais pas. Que j'ai besoin de connaître, pour lui dire que je n'aime pas ça. Ou que c'est bien. Que c'est moins bizarre.

-Viens, on va marcher un peu.

Je hoche la tête. Il m'emmène dans un marché. Un grand marché, où il y a pleins de gens. Mais pas de policiers. Il me prend une grosse… Barbe à papa. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il s'en prend une aussi. Commence à la manger avec les doigts. Je l'imite. C'est bon. Ca fond sous la langue. Je sens mes lèvres qui s'étendent, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il me conduit à une immense roue pleine de cabines. Ouvertes. Il prend deux tickets. On monte dedans. La vue est magnifique. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on dit. Je n'ai pas très froid. J'ai même chaud maintenant. Je sens un petit truc dans mon coeur, qui se tord. Qui sautille. Et quand la cabine est tout en haut, il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ca veut dire ça, être heureux. Ca veut dire ne pas faire attention aux menaces. Ca veut dire faire des choses que tu aime. Manger des choses que tu aime. Noël, c'est la fête pour être heureux.

Je hoche la tête. Je comprends maintenant. Je crois. Heureux, c'est quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Je sens tout mon corps redevenir froid d'un coup. Je sens ma gorge qui se noue. Je m'assois. Ne regarde plus l'extérieur. La cabine descend. On la quitte. Je vais sur des marches, pas loin, recroquevillée sur moi-même. Une main se pose encore sur moi. Je la vire d'un coup d'épaule. J'appuie sur le bras qu'il ne faut pas. Mais c'est pas grave. Je préfère sentir le picotement que d'avoir la gorge nouée. Je me mords encore la lèvre. Ca saigne de nouveau. Il s'agenouille devant moi. Elève ma main qui appuie trop fort sur ma coupure.

-Tu vas la rouvrir.

-M'en fous.

Je ne le regarde pas. Il tient ma main un peu trop fort. Et pose ses doigts sur mon menton. Le relève pour que je le regarde. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens. Glace contre chocolat chaud.

-Ca, c'est être triste. C'est l'inverse d'être heureux. C'est normal. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça doit être bien.

Je me relève trop vite. Colère qui s'infiltre dans mes veines. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, bien. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, d'être comme eux. Je ne comprends pas. Et ça m'énerve de ne jamais rien comprendre. J'ai l'impression d'être une idiote!

-J'en ai marre, t'utilise toujours des mots que je connais pas! Et puis tu… tu… T'es bizarre! Tu dois pas faire comme ça. Tu dois pas savoir quand je suis… Triste. Pourquoi tu t'en fiche pas comme tout le monde? Je sais ce que ça fait quand on ne fait pas attention à moi. C'est normal. Et toi, tu fais toujours le contraire! Je sais pas comment faire moi, quand tu fais ton gentil!

Je crois qu'il ne réfléchit pas vraiment quand il se colle contre moi. Il fonce sur moi. Me protège de ses bras, comme si une bombe allait exploser. J'attends l'impacte. Mais il n'y en a pas. Il ne se passe rien. Simplement des gens qui nous regarde un peu de travers dans la rue. Pas de bombe. Pas de fusillade. Rien. Juste lui contre moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore un de ses trucs bizarre. Ou si c'est un truc que je peux accepter. Je sens mes muscles, si tendus, qui se relâchent. Un peu. Juste un peu. Mais c'est suffisant pour que je me détache avec force. Pour que je l'envoie balader. J'ai peur de tout oublier. De ne plus savoir pourquoi je suis là. De ne plus savoir que je dois me cacher. Tout le temps. Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il n'y a plus Alec à ma recherche. Il n'y a plus… Personne. Je sens un peu le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Il me coupe le souffle. Je vois un fantôme, là, derrière Bruce. Je me mets à paniquer.

-Je dois… Partir.

Je me mets à courir. Loin. Si loin… Loin de tout ça. De tout ce que je ne connais pas.

-SANDER!

Il crit. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je cours beaucoup. Longtemps. Sans vraiment faire attention où je vais. Il est tard. Les maisons s'éteignent. Il ne reste plus que les décorations qui clignotent un peu partout. Et une église, si haute, si grande, si effrayante. Pourtant, je m'aventure à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Je sais juste que Bruce voulait qu'on aille voir. Il n'y a pas grand monde. Simplement une grand-mère qui parle à un homme en robe. Je fronce les sourcils. Vagabonde dans ce lieu de pierre. Je regarde les dessins sur les vitres qui racontent une histoire. Je crois. Une histoire que je ne connais pas. Comme beaucoup d'autres… Sur les bancs, il y a plusieurs petits livres bleus. Je m'assois à côté de l'un d'eux. Tente d'en lire quelques phrases. Je ne sais plus lire. J'ai oublié comment faire. J'ai appris, il y a longtemps. Mais j'ai oublié. Surtout que, parfois, il y a un autre alphabet que je ne connais pas. C'est ça le russe. Je crois. Une ombre se forme près de moi. L'homme a finit de parler à la grand mère. Il s'est assis près de moi. Je le regarde, un peu suspicieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Et il est habillé bizarrement. Il a une robe, avec un petit col blanc.

-Bonsoir, mon enfant.

Je comprends le russe. J'ai appris. Ca fait six mois qu'on est là. J'ai dû apprendre.

-Que fais-tu ici si tard?

Je grimace. Il croit que je suis comme les autres. Que je suis petite. Que je suis une enfant. Ce mot résonne comme une malédiction à mes oreilles. On me voit comme ça, alors que ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai été ni ce que je serai. Mais ils ne le voient pas.

-Je veux simplement être là.

Il hoche la tête.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je te tiens compagnie?

Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Mais je n'aime pas grand chose de toute façon…

-Non. Mais je voudrai un peu de silence.

Il se tait. Me laisse examiner de fond en comble le bâtiment. Il me laisse regarder partout. Inspecter avec suspicion cet homme sur la croix, en pleine agonie. Les gens normaux sont bizarres. S'ils sont tous comme ça, c'est peut-être que c'est moi qui suis étrange. Ca voudrait dire que Bruce est normal. Qu'il est comme les autres. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne comprend rien, quand je lui parle. Quand je lui dis comment je suis. Comment je vis. Ou survis plutôt. Je crois que c'est ça, le terme qui définit comment je fais pour être. C'est si facile de se perdre avec les mots… J'aimerai ne pas avoir à parler pour dire tout ce qui bouillonne en moi. L'homme près de moi commence à marmonner des choses. Je le regarde. Il a les yeux fermés, les mains jointes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Il marmonne dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Ca fait un peu peur. Je me lève. M'en vais. Alors que je passe la porte trop lourde de l'église, le monsieur me parle.

-Je prierai pour toi, mon enfant.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. J'espère que c'est quelque chose de… Heureux. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier mon voeu autrement. Je sors. Les décorations sont maintenant éteintes. J'ai dû rester longtemps dans l'église. Je fais le chemin du retour en marchant. Je sens que je suis fatiguée. Mais ça va encore. Je me déplace dans les ombres, qui m'embrassent comme de vieilles amies. Je préfère le noir de la nuit à la clarté du jour. Je crois que je mets du temps à rentrer. La lumière est allumée chez nous. Bruce est endormi sur une chaise, avec ma couverture de bébé dans ses bras. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a fouillé dans mon sac. Pourquoi prendre ma couverture et pas autre chose? Je ne le comprends pas vraiment. Il se tourne en grognant, les lèvres un peu bleues. Il fait froid. On a encore plus de chauffage. Je pose une couverture sur ses épaules, très délicatement. Il doit se reposer un peu. Il a l'air de s'être endormi en m'attendant. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. Ca me tord un peu l'estomac. Je repense à ses histoires. Celle de noël. Je me mets dans un petit coin de la cuisine. Je ne vais pas essayer de faire à manger. C'est souvent raté. Et je n'aime pas gâcher la nourriture. Mais je veux bien lui faire autre chose. Je prends une feuille. Une des siennes, dont il se sert pour faire des trucs chelous avec une langue incompréhensible. Une de celles que je ne comprends pas. Je prends quelques stylos. Un noir. Un bleu. Un rouge. Un vert. Et des gros crayons pleins de couleurs qui piquent les yeux. Je me dessine, toute noire, toute sombre, avec mes sentiments qui bouillonnent au dessus de ma tête. A côté, je mets Bruce, avec du feu tout autour. Parce que c'est avec lui que je suis… Heureuse. Je crois que c'est ça. Quand on se met à rire pour rien. Quand on se met à sourire bizarrement. Comme il le fait souvent. Comme je me surprends à faire parfois, de sa faute. Et puis je mets Hulk, avec plein de vert partout, qui nous protège tous les deux des soldats. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait parti de notre petite bande de bras cassés. Je pose mon gribouilli sur la table de la cuisine. Je baille. Il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher. L'alarme va bientôt sonner. C'est au tour de Bruce de faire attention aux bruits du dehors. C'est à son tour de nous protéger des monstres.

* * *

 **Re!**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'avance, j'ai tout écrit hier soir (un peu trop tard) et je n'ai pas le temps de me relire. J'espère que cet OS vous aura plut, qu'il vous donne quelques réponses sur comment c'est déroulée "l'enfance" de Sander. D'ailleurs, qu'en pensez-vous, d'elle? Mignonne, étrange ou très très dérangée? Allez, je vous laisse à vos fois gras!**

 **Joyeux Noël!**


	3. Reverse

**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Bon, vu que je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfaite du début du tome à venir, je vous laisse patienter avec Sander dans cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça ne vous dérange pas trop… Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger tous les petits trucs qui me dérange dans le premier chapitre du prochain tome et je le boucle pour la semaine prochaine sans faute!**

 **En attendant, j'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché!**

 **On se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Disclamer : La trame principale de cet OS et il n'y a que le WinterSoldier et son patron que je ne possède pas!**

* * *

 _ **TRIGER WARNING : Mention de TRAFFIC DE MINEURS, de LAVAGE DE CERVEAU, de PROSTITUTION, de MEURTRES et langage fleuri. Vous êtes prévenus! Je classe ce chapitre en M**_

* * *

Ombres dans l'agitation des rues de Chicago. Dix ans que la ville a vécu son pire cauchemar. Une vingtaine d'enfants retrouvés morts dans un entrepôt en bordure de la cité. Pas de coupable. Pas d'identités. Vingt enfants que le monde a tenté d'oublier pour continuer de tourner. Chicago et sa réputation entâchée de rouge, de carbonisé. Avec ses crimes perpétuels et ses criminels recherchés. Ses guerres de gangs toujours plus fortes. Se répercutant sur les civils alentour. Les hommes de mains et les boss, cachés dans des trous à rats puants. Pourtant, elle est toujours magnifique, ma ville. Pleine d'espoirs déchus et de marmots qui hurlent dans des allées sombres, observatrices silencieuse de la face cachée de l'Homme. Je marche, mes pas comme des échos de la pluie. Tête baissée, visage dissimulé sous une capuche noire. Doigts enroulés autour d'un couteau stylisé à la courbe arrondie et dents crantées, volé il y a longtemps à un client. Direction mon prochain objectif. Mission dans la tête. Un démocrate qui veut faire bouger les choses. Qui veut rendre cet îlot dégueulasse un peu plus vivable. Il ne sait pas que ses idéaux lui feront perdre la tête. Lui feront perdre la vie. Ou le laisseront comme une coquille vide, sans plus rien à s'accrocher. Pauvre, pauvre député. Il ne sait pas que quand on se bat contre le système, on se retrouve facilement coincé entre les engrenages. Moi aussi, j'étais une enfant innocente, combattant le crime pour tous les sauver. Mais ce temps est passé, comme dilués dans beaucoup de larmes. Je sais qui est derrière la tuerie de 2006. Je suis la seule à le savoir. Parce que j'ai perdu. Tout. A cause de lui. Et que maintenant je suis sous ses ordres, parfaite assassin à son compte. Sur le point de faire chanter cet homme qui croit en la beauté de l'humanité. Je n'en vois que ses péchés. Escalier de secours escaladé d'un geste. Toits surplombant la ville. La pluie rend le sol glissant. Et me rend beaucoup plus bruyante. Aucun autre avantage que la non visibilité. Je saute. Un toit. Un autre. Plusieurs. Jusqu'à être en face du sien. Jumelles, sorties rapidement dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Silhouette au téléphone. Encore un saut avant de l'atteindre. Figure qui s'effondre. Jumelles remisent sur le nez. Et claquement lointain d'une arme à feu. Merde. Qui? Où? Tintement de métal à ma droite, à peine dissimulé par l'eau qui tombe. Je m'élance à toute vitesse. Veines en ébullition. C'était ma cible. Mon gagne-pain. C'était lui ou moi. C'est toujours eux ou moi. Flingue qui pèse dans la poche. Mais pas tant que ça. Je le sors. Enlève la sécurité. Canon figé sur une ombre, un peu plus tangible que les autres. Elle se lève. Je me racle la gorge. Regard bleu qui croise le mien. Fondu dans un tas d'eye-liner, comme une peinture de guerre. Moitié du visage bouffée par un masque noir. Bras métallique qui luit dans l'obscurité.

-C'était mon client.

Il se retourne. Parle à quelqu'un à travers une oreillette sans faire attention à moi et à ce que j'ai à dire. Tir près de ses pieds. Il ne flanche même pas. Continue sa conversation sans même être dérangé par ma présence. Il se tait. Ecoute ce qu'on lui dit. Salaud. Colère qui boue dans mes veines, comme un souvenir lointain de toutes les émotions que j'étais capable de ressentir. Avant qu'il ne les détruise entre ses doigts souillés de sang.

-C'était mon client!

Main qui tombe de son oreille. Regard qui se repose sur moi.

-Ma mission est terminée.

Sa voix est grave. Brune, comme sur la frontière de l'existence. Fracture dans ses yeux luisant. Avec une envie de dire autre chose qui reste coincé dans sa gorge. Nouveaux ordres beuglés à son encontre, que je parviens presque à entendre.

-Je dois m'occuper de la prochaine.

Sur le point de partir. Je lève un sourcil. Poings tenant encore fermement mon flingue. Tremblent de rage.

-Tu te fous de moi enfoiré?! C'était ma mission à moi. Je vais dire quoi à mon patron quand il va apprendre que c'est pas moi qui l'ai buté?

Il hausse les épaules. Se détourne pour ramasser son fusil de précision. Modèle Accuracy 308. Je n'ai vu cet engin que sur internet, pendant mes jours de repos. Bordel. Je n'avais pas remarqué ça. Un putain de tireur d'élite. Et un bon. Je n'en avais encore jamais vu dans le coin. Je croise surtout des petits truands et quelques clans ennemis avec des bons tireurs. Jamais des experts. Au grand jamais des experts.

-Pour qui tu bosse?

Il ne parle pas. C'était stupide de lui poser cette question. Même moi, je ne répondrais pas. Il range son matériel dans une petite mallette. Et part. Juste comme ça. Hurlements de la police au loin. Je cache mon flingue dans ma poche ventrale. Fait chier. Je prends la scène en photo avec mon smartphone, me rapprochant assez pour voir le corps sanguinolent sur le sol. Pauvre député pétri d'idéaux irréalisables. Je me fonds à la foule des rues, m'enfuyant comme je suis venue. A la vue de tous. J'ai des recherches à faire, et un rapport à effectuer. Direction une maison pourrie en plein milieu de la ville. Deux gardes à l'entrée, perpétuelle protection. Je les saluts d'un hochement de tête. Ils m'ouvrent sans un bruit. Il paraît que les autres ont peur de moi. De ce que je peux faire. De ce que je sais faire. J'ai peur de leurs dire que je ne suis qu'humaine. Que j'ai mes défauts aussi. Et que je peux mourir. Comme eux. Comme tout le monde. Je compte juste sur ma chance pour survivre encore un peu dans cet univers de merde.

-Il est occupé.

Gémissements dégueulasses à l'intérieur de son palais. Grimace sur mon visage. Je me pose sur la chaise devant le bureau de Jimmy. Jimmy, c'est le gardien des clefs, le secrétaire. Homme maigrichon qui en a beaucoup sous la caboche. J'attends avec lui en silence. Le dos droit. Muscles tendus. Toujours à l'affût. Parfaite machine de guerre. J'en profite pour nettoyer mon arme inutilisée. Numéro de série effacé, calibre banal. Impossible de le relier à moi. Seule arme à feu que j'ai jamais consenti à porter. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je m'occupe de regarder mes photos de la scène de crime. Nettes, sans aucune imperfection. Assez loin pour ne pas me faire avoir et assez près pour voir ce qu'il faut. La tête éclatée de ce mec important. Impossible de faire ça avec mon flingue à moi. Je soupire. Passe une main sur mon visage. Jimmy coule son regard par dessus mon épaule. Il grimace.

-C'est pas bon pour toi, ça.

Je me raidis par instinct.

-Je sais.

Voix rauque de cris passés. Dos qui commence à piquer rien qu'à la pensée de ma punition. Gémissements plus forts. Orgasmes finaux.

-Maintenant dégage sale pute!

Cris offusqués. Vêtements ramassés à la va vite. Femme parfaite qui sort, maquillage coulant sur ses joues et larmes dans la gorge avec son égo bafoué. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Fragile créature de luxure. Je donne mes armes à Jimmy. Il les range dans un tiroir fermé à clef. La repose autour de son cou. Il passe une tête à travers la porte. Toque.

-Quoi?

-Black Robot est de retour.

Claquement de pieds nus sur le parquet. Ordres lancés à d'autres avant de me permettre d'entrer. J'inspire fortement. Expire autant. Que notre danse commence. Terriblement toxique. J'avance devant lui. Jimmy résiste à l'envie de me protéger de son corps. Il ne doit pas. Je ferme la porte devant son nez. Il est supportable, Jimmy. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de tord en le laissant regarder ce qui va se passer. Homme de vingt huit ans qui me regarde, aussi gourmand que dégoûté par ma vue. Ses boucles noires lui retombent devant les yeux. Sa peau bronzée naturellement luit de sueur. Enrubanné dans un peignoir violet de soie. Derrière, un lit souillé en train d'être refait par de tous petits gamins aux corps livides et squelettiques. Je me demande même s'il les nourrit correctement. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil de cachemire rouge. Son pied claque sur le sol en rythme. Tendu.

-Parle.

Mauvaise humeur. Fait chier.

-Je n'ai pas pu remplir mon contrat. Un mec l'a buté entre les deux yeux quand je suis arrivée.

Traits qui se tordent de rage. Il se lève de nouveau. S'avance contre moi, son haleine fétide pulsant contre mes lèvres. Je ne peux pas reculer. De peur. D'obéissance aussi. D'habitude.

-Répète?

Soupire intérieur. Ventre qui se tord.

-Un mec a été plus rapide pour lui régler son compte. J'ai rien pu faire.

Il se met à rire. Je devrais rire avec lui, comme le font tous ses autres employés. Mais pas moi. Je n'existe plus. Marionnette à sa solde. Je n'ai plus le droit de rire depuis bien longtemps. Je crois même avoir oublié comment faire. Et puis douleur contre mon crâne. Gémissement qui s'échappe de ma bouche. Les gamins prennent peur et se dépêchent de finir leurs travail pour retourner dans leurs cages, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre. Le plus grand rassure le plus jeune. Concept que je ne parviens pas à comprendre.

-Tu n'as rien pu faire.

Pression sur mes cheveux qui s'agrandit. Encore et encore et encore.

-C'était un pro.

-Et toi non?

Il me lâche. Recule juste assez pour me voir toute entière.

-Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça.

Je hoche la tête. Lui tend mon téléphone pour les photos. Il les regarde. Yeux fous et grimace de rage. Ecume contre ses lèvres. Il regarde et il efface. Ne jamais laisser de traces. Habitude perpétuelle.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Je hoche la tête. Récupère l'appareil électronique tendu dans ma direction. J'enlève mon sweat. Mon t-shirt aussi. Les plis consciencieusement sur le sol avant de me mettre à genoux, mains sur la tête. Regard rivé sur les gamins. Pour leur apprendre la discipline, avant d'être vendus. Montrer les horreurs au lieu de les perpétrer sur eux. Clients satisfait avec des bambins obéissant et sans aucune cicatrice pour couvrir leurs petits corps parfaits. Peau d'une main qui n'est pas la mienne contre un objet de cuir.

-Tu me déçois Robot. Je te croyais plus performante.

Une morsure du fouet sur mon dos déjà en charpie.

-Tu aurais dû aller plus vite.

Une autre.

-Tu aurais dû tuer l'autre gars.

Coup plus violent. Sang qui suinte à mes pieds. Mâchoire bloquée, yeux remplis de larmes qui ne couleront pas. Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir là. Il ne me reste plus que ma force. Dernière insubordination face à ses directives. Et les coups qui pleuvent, qui tâchent le bois sur le sol, que je devrait nettoyer avec application. Je n'arrive plus à compter. Je le laisse se défouler. Tête qui commence à me faire mal. Corps engourdi. Il s'arrête. S'accroupit près de mon visage. Crache sur ma joue. J'aimerai me déchirer la peau. M'arracher à son venin. Tout ça à cause d'un enfoiré de pro même pas capable de me laisser faire mon boulot. Je me demande s'il ressentirai de la compassion, à me voir dans cet état. S'il aurait du remord. Et puis je me dis que non. Qu'il s'en foutrai, comme de mon canon pointé sur sa poitrine. Il n'en aurai rien à foutre, parce que lui aussi, il est prisonnier de ses patrons. Regard vide renfermant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Le fouet est rangé. Des petites mains me tendent un seau. Obéissants. J'aimerai geindre de douleur. Hurler à la Terre entière comme j'ai mal. Je ne peux pas. Je me tais. Je bouge peu. Juste assez pour poser mon t-shirt sur mes plaies. Pour arrêter le saignement juste assez. Le temps de nettoyer mon bordel. Alec disparaît. Parti dans sa douche avec l'un des petits. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il leurs fait. J'entends simplement ses cris. L'autre m'aide avec le sol. Tremblant de tout son être. Pauvre créature qui découvre déjà le monde des ténèbres. Je crois qu'il est plus jeune que je ne l'étais quand j'ai commencé.

-Tu t'appelle comment?

Il lève ses petits yeux sur moi. Vert contre bleu. Ses lèvres vibrent et son corps est parcourut de frissons. J'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. J'ai vu des familles le faire, dans les rues. Je suppose que c'est un bout de mon instinct humain qui veut reprendre le dessus sur mon entraînement.

-Jonah.

Je hoche la tête.

-Tu as quel âge?

Il semble compter dans sa tête. Puis sur ses doigts, qu'il lève avec fierté.

-J'ai tout ça!

J'aimerai en sourire. Il a six ans. Et c'est le plus grand des deux.

-Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

Nom d'antan qui résonne dans mon esprit. Avec un goût de passé qui fait mal à la langue.

-Sander.

Il me sourit. Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour me faire confiance. Pauvre être pétri d'innocence. Je passe un dernier coup de serpillière. Me lève avec l'appuie du manche. Grimace pour ne pas craquer. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, alors que mon dos se consume à toute vitesse, zébré de nouvelles plaies sanguinolentes.

-Heureuse de t'avoir parlé.

Il hoche la tête, avec toujours ce sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Tu devrais rentrer dans ta niche avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Terreur qui lui bouffe sa joie. Il acquiesce. Vide le seau par la fenêtre, jusque dans le jardin, sur la pointe de ses petits pieds et s'installe dans ses couvertures. Dernier regard dans ma direction.

-C'est mieux comme ça.

Pour lui, comme pour moi. Si j'avais moins d'égoïsme, j'essaierai de le rassurer davantage. De lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il trouvera un moyen pour échapper aux horreurs de cette vie. De comment se suicider même. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le faire moi-même. Je ne peux pas le pousser à ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est la meilleure option. Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je crois encore un peu dans l'espèce humaine. Un tout petit peu. Peut-être que son acheteur le traitera mieux ? Peut-être que les flics le retrouveront ? J'espère. Juste ce qu'il faut pour partir sans trop ressentir de culpabilité à le laisser là. Je ramasse mon pull avec difficulté. Sors en faisant bien attention de fermer la porte derrière moi. Couinement de Jimmy, qui accourt auprès de moi, m'aidant à m'asseoir à son bureau. Il glisse mes armes dans mes poches. Siffle Daliah, dans le couloir. Elle arrive, un mec aux bras, à moitié nu et au visage pivoine, une moue sur le visage.

-Quoi? Je suis pas en service.

Et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Dos léché par des flammes incontrôlables. Ses traits se tordent en une grimace. Une larme coule sur ma joue. La seule que je lui laisserai. Je me le promets. La seule que je lui donnerai. Que je lui octroierai. Le mec se recompose immédiatement. Trop grave. Montagne de muscle qui veut me faire bouger de ma place. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Il va me faire plus de mal. Il ne va pas faire attention. La douleur est supportable. Il faut qu'elle soit supportable. Je me lève. Gémissement qui s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-Black...

Regard assassin.

-Je vais bien. Juste quelques points et ça ira.

Le molosse tente de s'approcher. Je sors mon couteau. Il baisse sa main tendue. Recule de quelques pas. Je crois qu'il a entendu les racontars sur moi. Qu'il sait que je suis l'assassin ici. Qu'il n'y a que moi, parce qu'il n'y a que moi à être efficace. Que je suis assez sanguinaire pour être appréciée du patron. Ils pensent tous que je suis sa fille, qu'il a voulu me vendre sans jamais réussir, et qu'il a fait de moi une arme en retour. Personne ne sait que je suis sa sœur. Et que je n'ai pas quatorze ans mais dix huit.

-Je vais chercher la trousse.

Daliah qui file comme une tornade. Je pose un pas après l'autre. Effort presque surhumain. Enfoiré de tireur d'élite. Je vais lui faire sa peau si je le recroise. Je serre les poings. Bouillonne de rage contre cet inconnu qui me détruit sans le savoir. L'autre gigantor reste derrière moi. Au cas où. Mais au cas où de quoi? Si je me rétame, ça ne fera pas plus mal. Ca ne fera rien de plus que ce que j'ai maintenant. Ce feu qui me fait fondre le dos. Je m'installe sur une chaise de paille dans la chambre de Daliah, le dossier bien calé contre mon ventre. Elle est déjà là, déballant tout ce qu'il me faut. Une bouteille de vodka bon marché pour mon gosier. Une bouteille d'alcool médical pour mes plaies. De la gaze, beaucoup de gaze, du fil dégradable, une aiguille. Et c'est tout.

-Je retourne à mon poste.

Merci Jimmy.

Mots que je ne dirais pas. Que je voudrais dire, tout en étant incapable de les prononcer. Je suis une machine. Je ne peux pas être reconnaissante qu'un humain prenne soin de moi. Le fer s'enfonce dans ma chair en fusion. Je ne le sens presque pas. L'inconnu garde ses yeux détournés de moi. Parce qu'on m'a enlevé mon t-shirt. Abruti pétri de bonne conduite. Comment fait-il pour vivre dans un monde comme cela? Où tout est bien, où tout est mal et que les deux se mélangent? Il n'y a que la noirceur pathétique de l'enfer qui existe réellement, de ce que j'en vois. De ce que j'en sais. Une fois terminé, je me lève en grinçant des dents. Moins douloureux maintenant que l'alcool m'embrume la tête. Mon péché préféré, loin devant les petites pilules qui font voir des éléphants. Je pose un pas. Un autre. Danse de pieds empêtrés. L'autre mec me balance son t-shirt. Mais je secoue la tête. Je peux mettre mon sweat. Il n'est pas encore trempé et puis c'est mieux que de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule. Je récupère mon sac à dos à la bagagerie. L'enroule autour de mon bras pour ne pas le porter sur mes plaies à vif. Dernier salut à Jimmy avant de m'échapper dans le jour nouveau. Il pleut encore. Capuche enfoncée sur la tête, moins pour me cacher des gens que pour me protéger de la pluie. Mains dans les poches. Sûreté. Je m'engouffre dans le métro sans tituber. Presque sans aucun signe de l'ivresse qui me mord les organes. Des blessures qui couvrent mon dos. Le trajet est long. Fatiguant, pour moi qui vis dans un immeuble en berge de la ville. Loin de mon frère. Moins de soupçons. Moins de bandes rivales. Plus de sécurité au sein des quartiers qui craignent. Pas d'ascenseur. Je monte les marches une à une. Plus de force. Encore un peu. Juste encore un peu. Clef qui tourne difficilement dans la poignée. Studio d'une pièce aux murs moisis et aux voisins bruyants pour un loyer ridicule. Juste ce qu'il me faut. Je pose mon sac à terre. Claquement sourd de livre que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dévorer. Bouteille de vin dé-bouchonnée. Plaisir des journées de merde. Verre à pied aussi beau que ceux des grands comtes et autres richoux. Pour me dire que je gagne de l'argent, assez pour vivre. Même si ce n'est qu'en apparence, ça fait du bien de se sentir un peu riche. Juste un peu. Gamins qui courent au dessus alors que leurs parents hurlent l'un sur l'autre. Couple copulant à grands bruits sur la droite. Fête d'ados en manque d'action sur la gauche. Et moi au milieu. Silencieuse malgré la douleur qui me tord les nerfs. Je m'assois sur un tabouret. M'installe devant mon ordinateur. Il faut que je trouve cet enfoiré qui m'a bousillé ma mission. Que je lui fasse payer les nouvelles cicatrices qui vont zébrer mon dos. Je le déteste déjà. Recherche sur le darkweb d'un tueur à gages avec un bras de métal. Pas de résultat. Simplement des forums qui se plaignent de ses actions. D'autres qui le remercient. Parce qu'il nettoie les villes des gens bons pour ne laisser que l'ombre du chaos. S'il est réellement dans ma cité, je vais finir par perdre mon boulot. Ma vie. Je passe ma nuit entre ma bouteille de rouge et sa silhouette. Jamais capturée par un appareil photo. Jamais identifiée. Fantôme qu'on appelle le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Une semaine que c'est arrivé. J'ai moins mal. Daliah a prévenu Alec que j'étais capable de reprendre le boulot. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est son job d'infermière. Elle doit prévenir quand c'est bon et soigner tous les blessés qu'on lui rapporte, sans poser de questions. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée dans son cabinet, presque à l'agonie. Et aujourd'hui, Jimmy a appelé. J'ai un nouveau contrat avec un rival un peu trop bruyant. Qui attire l'attention des flics sur notre entreprise. Lunettes de soleil sur le bout du nez. Chemise noire sur le dos et legging sur les fesses. Couteau entre les doigts. Arme favorite pour la menace. J'avance entre deux immeubles. Monte les étages de cette maison macabre, pleines de putes et de gosses hurlant pour qu'on leur foute des bites dans les orifices. Frisson de dégoût. Un enfant, pas plus de quinze ans, me propose ses services en l'échange de fric. Bile qui remonte le long de ma gorge, alors que je l'envoie bouler. Je ne peux pas. Pas ça. Morale encore intacte, encore là, même après tout ce temps à travailler pour un homme comme ça. Je ne toucherai pas aux enfants. Jamais. Même pas pour menacer leurs parents. J'ai assez souffert pour conserver ce droit-là. Le dernier que j'ai, après avoir dû assassiner une femme pour faire chanter son mari. Il ne me reste plus que les enfants... Je m'engouffre plus loin, encore plus loin dans l'horreur du monde. Jusqu'à faire face à deux vigiles. Gros bras sans cervelle. Je baisse mes lunettes. Fait du charme alors que je n'en ai pas. Ils mordent à l'appat. Baissent leurs gardes juste assez pour que je les mettent au tapis. J'entre. Mon client, une gamine sous le bureau. Je tambourine la porte. Lame en vue pour lui faire peur. Elle se barre. Et l'autre porc a les doigts en l'air, peur qui lui troue le bide alors qu'il baisse la main pour atteindre son flingue. Trop tard. Je sors le mien de la main gauche. Cerné.

-Don Juan?

Pseudo stupide auto proclamé de cet enfoiré. Il hoche la tête en déglutissant. Je me rapproche, jusqu'à glisser mon couteau contre sa gorge si tendre et mon flingue sur son front écoeurant de sueur.

-J'ai rien fait BlackRobot, je te le jure!

Echo des rumeurs qui courent partout dans la ville. De la bonne à tout faire du Gosse du Crime, qui parcourt le pavé pour éliminer les gêneurs. Débilement simple. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Tout comme c'est ce que je suis. Une machine à l'âme aussi noire que ses habits.

-Tu fait sentir aux clebards qu'un truc se trame dans la ville. Ca fait pas du bien aux affaires.

Il sue à grosses goûttes. Hyperventile. L'imbécile qui pense que je suis là pour lui refroidir la cervelle. Je ne suis là que pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Pas qui me détournent de ma tâche. Lourds et sombres. Qui emplissent l'air. Tirs. Gardes qui tombent sur le sol. Agonisant. Je les avais laissé en vie. On pouvait les laisser en vie. Ils n'étaient pas des menaces. Il suffit simplement de les mettre à leurs places. Je soupire, parce que l'intru est un abruti fini. En manque de sang. Portes qui s'ouvrent. Je m'apprète à faire la morale à ce jeunot sans expérience quand je croise deux orbes bleues qui me trouent les côtes. Lui. Lui. Lui. Le Soldat de l'Hiver. Je me place entre mon client et lui. Au cas où il voudrait le tuer lui aussi. J'ai besoin de l'argent. Et je n'ai pas assez guéri pour recevoir une nouvelle punition.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Bleu figé dans mes yeux. Bataille de regard. A celui qui ploiera le premier. Je suis une machine. Conditionnée pour obéir. Pour ne pas bouger. Ne pas respirer. Ne pas vivre. Ne jamais vivre. Il ne peut rien contre ça. A moins qu'il n'en soit une aussi.

-Je dois amener l'atout numéro 2006 à HYDRA.

Numéro 2006? Flash d'une nuit dont je n'ai jamais guéri. Cicatrice qui pulse dans le fond de mon esprit. De celle où j'ai disparu pour me fondre totalement sous ce masque insensible. Ou peut-être juste de la colère à l'état brut, comme ce géant vert dont on parle aux infos, qui détruit des villes entières, pétri de rage jusque dans les veines. Le Soldat s'avance. Je recule. Tireur d'élite et assassin depuis des années. Tellement que s'en ai devenu une histoire de fantômes. Il lève un flingue. Balle qui s'infiltre dans mon épaule et qui atteint mon client au coeur. Tué sur le coup. Cri de douleur que j'échappe sans vraiment pouvoir l'endiguer. Il m'attrape le bras. Me tire comme une poupée de chiffon. Incapable de me dégager de sa poigne de métal. J'essaie pourtant. Pointe mon flingue sur lui. Il me l'arrache des mains d'un geste. Fait chier. Fait chier. Fait chier!

-Putain mais lâche moi connard! Laisse moi tranquille! Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de moi?! C'est quoi cette putain d'Hydre dont tu parle?!

Mais pas de réaction. Il me traîne jusqu'au toit. Petit sac dissimulé dans les ombres. Trop rapide pour que je me mette à courir, il dépose un linge plein de chloroforme sur ma bouche.

Noir.

Mal à la tête. Léger goût d'amande dans la bouche. Merde. Noir tout autour. Peur qui resurgit des entrailles de mon être. Incapable de faire face au noir qui cache les monstres. Les fantômes. Qui montre les cadavres dans mon placard hurlant contre moi. Enfants innocents. Je serre la mâchoire. Bloque mes genoux contre mon torse malgré la douleur lacinante des blessures qui zèbrent mon dos. Pour me protéger des squelettes.

Lumière aveuglante.

Coeur qui pulse dans ma poitrine. Réflexes prennant la place du bon sens. Je me lève rapidement. Comme brûlée par le sol. Poings en avant. Lueur de défis dans les yeux. Pour faire face à un homme dans sa cinquantaine, cheveux roux ternis de blanc. Tâches de rousseur encombrant son visage dur. En costume, tellement cher que même mon frère ne pourrait pas se le procurer. Il a un petit carnet entre les doigts, qu'il lit attentivement, sans faire attention à moi. Entre nous, des barreaux de fer presque rouillés. Pas assez pour espérer les déloger. Et derrière lui, le Soldat. Au garde-à-vous comme un bon petit toutou. Immobile, sur la brèche de ne pas respirer. Sur-entraîné. Je crois me voir à travers lui. Durant les réunions importantes, où il faut montrer se mesurer pour savoir qui prendra le pas sur l'autre. Je ne suis qu'une garanti de bonne conduite. Et je crois que lui aussi. Que cet individu tiré à quatre épingles pense que j'ai peur de cette machine de guerre. Comment avoir peur alors que je suis comme lui? Que nous sommes pareils et que nous avons les mêmes objectifs?

-Mademoiselle Jones.

Report de mon attention sur cet homme inconnu qui me retient captive. L'autre en serait incapable. Il ne peut pas penser. Comme une machine. Comme moi. A la solde d'un autre, écoutant les ordres sans jamais les contester. Même si je crois avoir plus peur d'Alec que lui de cet homme. Il ressemble davantage à un robot sans coeur que moi. Que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'il ne réagisse plus à son environnement?

-J'ai entendu parler de vous et de vos exploits.

Grimace. Je déteste qu'on les appelle ainsi. Je suis restée du côté obscur, mais je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée d'un jour m'en sortir. De me désengluer de cette spirale infernale de noirceur.

-Impressionant pour une jeune femme de votre âge.

Epaule contre le mur. Moins sur la défensive. Il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Ces barreaux sont autant une protection pour lui que pour moi. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ignorant la souffrance qui pulse à chaque fois que je bouge mes omoplates. Paraître, pour se convaincre d'être. Me dire que je suis confiante alors que pas du tout. Me dire que je suis forte alors que je suis faible.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là?

Sourire prédateur. Boyaux qui se tordent d'appréhension. De peur aussi. Encore et toujours de peur. C'en est presque devenu mon carburant.

-Vous allez travailler pour moi maintenant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Je ne travaille que pour mon boss.

J'évite toujours de prononcer son nom. C'est le seul à avoir posé un couteau sous ma gorge. Tuer ou être tué. Corps applatis sur le sol de béton froid. Genoux qui heurtent la poussière. Vie entière décidée en une nuit. Cette nuit-là. Je ferme mes poings un peu trop fort. Pour revenir à la réalité. Ongles enfoncés dans la chaire avec une envie de coller mon dos contre le mur. Avoir mal. Revenir parmi les vivants. Alors que je suis morte de l'intérieur. Je crois sentir un goût de fer sur ma langue, ma lèvre mordue jusqu'au sang.

-J'ai cru comprendre.

Il sort un dossier tout fin. Contemple des photographies, avant de me les montrer une à une. Souffle qui disparaît. Jake. Delilah. Anita. Gary. Gabriel. Esperanza. Dakota. Leah. Damian. Jason. Garfield. Britney. Jamie. Steve. Sunny. Dimitri. Charlie. Allie. Gareth. Becca. Corps en charpies impossible à identifier. Je sens de la bile remonter. Prendre la place de toute la rancoeur qui me troue les os. Je me recule vers le fond de ma cellule précipitement. Vomis tout ce que je n'ai pas dans l'estomac. Ca pique les yeux, la gorge. Sursauts immondes de mon diaphragme. Cheveux tenus à distance par ma main tremblante. J'attends la fin. Des images dans la tête et une odeur de brûlé dans les narines. Dernière régurgitation. Je crache un peu de bile restée dans ma bouche. Ignoble. Mais nécessaire. Je vais mieux. Un peu. Plus vide. Moins réactive. Machine pour oublier. Toujours oublier... Retour vers l'avant de la cage. Bras croisés, pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol dur. Le Soldat n'a pas bougé, perpétuellement muet. L'homme à ses côtés semble satisfait de ma réaction. Du dégoût que j'ai pour ce frère qui n'en est pas un. Lucifer au sein de mon enfer.

-Je peux les venger, vous savez. Un ordre et mon associé s'en occupe.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'autre. Statique. Il croise mes yeux. Lueur de quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comme une étincelle de vie dans le désert de son esprit. Vite effacée par l'homme qui requiert mon attention. Il a sa main tendue en avant. M'invitant à la serrer pour celler un pacte que je ne comprends pas. Dont je ne veux pas.

-Qui me dit que ce sera fait? Quelles sont mes garantis? Et pourquoi je travaillerai pour vous alors que je pourrais enfin vivre une vie tranquille loin de toute cette merde?

Il soupire. Lève les yeux au ciel. Sort de sa poche un flingue. Le Soldat se tend. Mais ne réagit pas. Il a peur de ce que cet homme est capable de faire. Je plisse les yeux. Mâchoire serrée. Ongles qui s'enfoncent tellement que je sens un filet de sang s'échapper de mes paumes. Tension.

-C'est ça ou je vous exécute. Personne ne vous pleurera.

Jimmy. Le concierge trop bon. Daliah. La plus belle de toute. Eux, ils seront tristes. Ils auront mal au coeur. Mais il faudra continuer d'avancer. Sinon, il ne vivront plus. J'ai peur qu'ils choisissent cette option. Terriblement peur. Je comprends le Soldat. Il n'a pas peur physiquement de cet homme. Mais psychologiquement. Et c'est peut-être cette torture-là la pire. Celle que je connais, qui m'a value la fin de ma liberté. La fin de mon libre arbitre. J'ai l'impression que tout recommence. Que je suis de nouveau une gamine de dix ans, qui se retrouve au pied du mur, entourée de cadavres. J'ai l'impression que tout à un goût de sépia et une odeur d'encre passée. La boucle se remet en place. Fait un nouveau tour.

-D'accord.

Il baisse son arme. Envoie son toutou pour m'extirper de ma cage. Je suis libre. Ou enchaînée une deuxième fois. Main enroulée autour de mon bras. Glace du métal qui me mord l'épiderme.

-Emmenez la en conditionnement.

Il hoche la tête. Je me bloque. Il arrive à me traîner. Je devrais manger davantage. Devenir plus lourde, moins légère. Je réfléchis rapidement, mes neurones en fusion pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Quelque chose de ne va pas. Quelque chose n'est pas bon. Je devrais recevoir des ordres, et lui devrait aller bousiller Alec. Je me retourne.

-Et votre partie du marché?

Sourire carnassier.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais assouvir les désirs d'une vermine telle que vous? Votre frère vous a vendu ma chère. Vous faites partie de HYDRA. Vous m'appartenez.

Yeux qui s'élargissent. Coeur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Je tente de me dégager par tous les moyens. Pas ça. Pas de nouvelle souffrance. Pas de... Pas de... Je hurle de rage. Mords. Frappe. Sans qu'il ne lâche, comme insensible à douleur. Peut-être qu'il l'est. Il me balance dans une nouvelle salle. Arrêté à l'entrée, comme incapable d'avancer davantage. De frayeur. D'autres bras me récupèrent. M'attachent. Il croise mon regard. Il ne peut pas bouger. Pas parler. Et pourtant, ses yeux me disent tellement de choses. Ils me disent de craindre. D'avoir peur. Que cet endroit est pire que l'autre. Que je devrais m'échapper et que lui aussi. Mais je crois qu'il ne sait plus pourquoi. Une femme s'avance vers lui. Lui parle à l'oreille. Il s'assoit sur un siège à ma droite, envoûté. La lueur dans ses yeux n'existe plus. Il ne reste que du vide. Du vide. Du vide. Je ne veux pas. Ils ne peuvent pas me retenir ici. Je suis à Alec. Il n'y a qu'Alec pour pouvoir me dire de rester ou pas. Je me tords dans tous les sens. On m'attache à la chaise. Une lumière aveuglante se retrouve devant mes yeux. Je ne vois plus rien. Ronronnement de machines inconnues. Un homme se penche au dessus de moi, visage recouvert d'un masque trop blanc, des yeux trop noirs, luisants de folie. La folie, je connais. Je m'accroche à son regard pour essayer de m'accrocher à quelque chose de familier. Il disparaît. Je sens ses mains sur mon visage. Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire? Je cris un peu plus fort, jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Le cuir dans mon dos rouvre mes blessures à peine refermées. Pas le temps de m'y attarder alors que mon dos s'embrase. Quelqu'un me balance un bout de cuir dans la bouche. Machine sur le crâne. Qui électrocute. Qui assassine les quelques cellules de mon cerveau, alors que résonnent des mots russes. Des mots russes. Juste ces mots. Des mots. Des mots... Des mots... Des m... Des... D... ...

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Vous avez réussi à suivre le rythme? J'avoue que ce chapitre est vachement long... Je voulais le couper en deux mais ça ne collait pas donc… J'ai improvisé. Bon, je sais que c'est sortit un peu de nul part, mais je me suis demandée ce qui ce serait passé si Sander était restée avec Alec… J'ai la réponse maintenant. Enfin, un bout de réponse. Est ce que c'est ce que vous vous imaginiez? Est ce que ça vous a plut? Est-ce que vous voulez une suite à cet OS? Voir même un tome en entier? C'est à vous de me le dire! Ou dites moi aussi si vous avez des autres envies de OS, je prends toutes les suggestions, qu'ils soient avec Sander (ou non d'ailleurs!).**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut, que vous n'êtes pas trop choqués et on se retrouve prochainement avec le début du tome centré sur Infinity War!**


End file.
